


Two Angry Warriors

by VenusGiftofDesire (SirenaVoyager)



Series: Kathryn Janeway & Chakotay - Tales of Love & Sex [8]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angry Sex, Arguments, Conflict Resolution, Erotica, F/M, Making Love, Power Exchange, Romance, Roughness, Sex, Unrestrained, savage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenaVoyager/pseuds/VenusGiftofDesire
Summary: Kathryn and Chakotay resolve an earlier argument by releasing the tension and anger through primal instincts. There's no holding back!Originally part of my Kinktober 2019 Challenge. Prompt: Angry Sex
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Kathryn Janeway & Chakotay - Tales of Love & Sex [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561489
Kudos: 16





	Two Angry Warriors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Paint My World With) The Colors of Kink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152416) by [BlackVelvet42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/pseuds/BlackVelvet42). 
  * Inspired by [Kinktober 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154591) by [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee). 



> Star Trek: Voyager and all its characters created by Rick Berman, Michael Piller, and Jeri Taylor. Based upon "Star Trek" created by Gene Roddenberry. Copyright goes to Paramount Studios and CBS Television Distribution.
> 
> Work is unbeta'd.

Married couples are bound to fight at one point or another, no matter who they are or where they come from. Kathryn and Chakotay are no exception. For as long as they have known one another, they have been through many professional and personal disagreements, some harder to deal with than others. They knew full well that getting married does not mean they will stop running into problems they can’t see eye to eye on. Although it is not very frequent, their strong-willed personalities sometimes make communication trying.

Some days they have enough sense to give one another space until their anger is contained, which sometimes results in him sleeping on the couch. Not that he is complaining; he can practically sleep anywhere. Some days they are stuck with having to confront their issues head on. Most of the time, they find ways to resolve their differences, or simply accept that they have these differences and none is necessarily the wiser.

But on the rare day the tension is just too much to ignore or diffuse through usual means, they find themselves in, of all places, the bedroom…

…Just like they do tonight.

She is bent over, face down on all fours, while he pummels into her from behind. It is one sexual position not considered to be empowering or dominant for the woman in many aspects for humans. But right now, Kathryn couldn’t care less. All she wants is to be fucked to the point of pain.

When they first had sex this rough, Chakotay was initially hesitant in fear of actually hurting her. But he soon found out through her demanding litany of curses, growls, and shouts that she didn’t want him to be gentle or hold back in any way. He could draw blood for all she cared, as long as she got all the anger and tension out ofher system this way.

And that is exactly what he gives her.

Pushing her head down with his hand tightly gripping her hair, he uses her body as a vessel for his selfish indulgence. With his primal grunts and hisses, he pounds into her flesh mercilessly, the head of his cock hitting her cervix hard enough to make her scream.

Through the cloud of anger, however, he is awestruck by how she is able to take it all in. She is perhaps the toughest woman he has ever known, after his own mother of course, and it makes him want her even more.

Covered in sweat, both his and her own, Kathryn cries out in unrestrained ecstasy as she channels the intense pain into white hot pleasure. Her passion is fueled further by the mental picture of him as a war-painted Indian brave with the libido of the mighty stallion. The struggle for power and control terrifies her, as she hates not being in control for the most part, but the thrill is a more potent drug than the caffeine in any cup of coffee could ever be.

With orgasm just in arm’s reach, Kathryn and Chakotay let themselves be guided by emotion, natural human instincts and two wild, wild hearts that no amount of discipline could ever tame. Finally, they scream loud enough for the ancestral spirits to hear as their mutual completion tears through their bodies. Her inner walls hold his member in a vice grip, and she can feel the solid muscle pulsing and throbbing violently as it spills his hot essence into her womb. If it were not for the contraceptive boosters all officers in the rank of commander or higher are required to get, Kathryn is sure she would have conceived a baby right then and there.

Exhausted beyond measure, they collapse onto the mattress, with him laying over her and still intimately connected, as the aftershocks pass and their bodies gradually settle into post-orgasmic tranquility.

Eventually, Chakotay is able to roll off of her and onto his side, which allows Kathryn to shift her position so she can face him. Their eyes meet, and they are overcome by laughter that stems from the bottom of their stomachs. Once they calm down, Chakotay expresses a silent apology for being so rough with her, but Kathryn smiles and runs her hand over his bicep in reassurance. The dermal regenerator they keep in their bedside drawer will heal all the physical markings they both have -- bite marks, scratches, and bruises. But the experience will forever mark her as his, and him as hers, a reminder and a warning to any and all in the universe who would dare try to break that bond for their own claim.


End file.
